


Red 'n' Big Blue Afternoon

by MuscleChubBoi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Muscles, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleChubBoi/pseuds/MuscleChubBoi
Summary: After a long day of hard work, Blue likes to relax. Lucky for him, Red likes to join him.
Relationships: Eievui | Eevee & Pikachu, Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 52





	Red 'n' Big Blue Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story fluff moment set in the future of my Blue's New Obsession fic, but nowhere near the end. ;)

After a long day of working out, Gym battles, and editing research notes; nothing was better to Blue than coming home to his apartment, taking a shower, throwing on a tank top and athletic shorts, and having a quick snack of a cutlet and rice bowl before plopping on the couch (which, of course, sagged under his weight). His Pokemon were either in their Pokeballs or wandering his sizable flat. They did their own thing during free time. It was healthy for them. As for Blue, he found a fantasy movie on TV he liked about a knight who could wield Aura, so he was content to kick his feet up and lean back to unwind. Eevee, like the princess she was, had commandeered one of the throw pillows on the other end of the couch as her personal cushion, to the brunette’s amusement.

As Blue was contentedly dozing off in the late afternoon sun during a commercial break, he was startled awake by the sound of the front door opening and his boyfriend, Red, coming in. “Mmm… Hey, Red. Welcome back.”, Blue greeted sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

“Hey.”, Red responded in his usual quiet tone as he walked past the living room and into the hallway to the bedroom. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder, came over, and joined Eevee on her pillow. The two small Pokemon were good enough buddies that the Electric Mouse was readily allowed.

The ravenette had never been one to talk a lot around anyone other than his mom, ever since he was a kid. Blue considered himself privileged to be able to have verbal conversations with Red in a private setting like this… It meant his boyfriend trusted him, and to the bulky brunette that was worth more than anything.

Blue let himself get absorbed back into the movie when it came back on, twenty minutes more of the film and another commercial break coming and going before Red reentered the living room. The younger male had showered and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. Said shirt hugged Red’s muscular torso, something his boyfriend could appreciate. There was a time when the other male was clearly the larger of the two, but now, Blue - while not taller - was clearly the heavier and more muscular between them. With his bulky muscles and substantial chub, he was over twice the size he’d been nearly a year and a half ago at 320.25 lbs while Red registered at 193.86 lbs. As Red sat down and leaned against him, head on his shoulder, the size difference was obvious.

With a small smirk, Blue lifted his arm to let Red get closer, draping his thick, muscular arm across the back of the couch. The ravenette readily accepted the invitation. As he leaned into Blue’s side, the young Gym Leader’s attention returned to the movie, content.

Then the totally expected happened.

A buff arm snaked around the brunette’s rounded middle and rubbed up and down before pushing up his tank top. Blue huffed, but let it continue. Red - like the oddball he’d always been - wasn’t enthralled with his muscle mass so much as his gut. Red liked the muscles, obviously, but a belly like Blue’s was highly uncommon, and so the former Champ spent lengthy amounts of time messing around with other’s middle. He’d shake, rub, pat, poke, and even lightly smack and punch it. (Those last two were things he’d do on the occasions they worked out together.) He treated him like a stress reliever!

It was both flattering and perturbed Blue… Just a little. Only a little. For the most part, he was overjoyed that his boyfriend loved his physique as much as he did.

As Red rubbed his stomach, the brunette leaned back, giving him as much access as he could want. His boyfriend immediately started fondling and stroking his belly everywhere he could reach, rubbing circles into the warm skin. “You do know there are some perfectly good pecs, like, right above your arm, right?”, Blue teased with amusement.

“I know.”, Red met his eyes boldly as he raised his head, declaring in his soft, yet deep voice. “I just like doing this. Does it bother you? I can stop.”

The ravenette was beginning to retract his arm when his boyfriend spoke up, “Nah, it’s fine, babe. I was just teasing. Think I know what you like pretty well by now!”

He chuckled and winked as this statement caused Red’s face to become his namesake. He leaned his head in to give the blushing young man a quick kiss. Blue smiled fondly at the Champ’s flustered expression before turning his attention back to the movie. And continued to smile as he felt a familiar head settle back onto his shoulder and a hand return to its ministrations on his belly.

Blue let his arm drop off the back of the couch and around Red, pulling him a little closer. There really was nothing out there in the world better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
